Discussion:Home Sweet Home/@comment-8451018-20130702230833
Bon alors un épisode sur l'apparence et l'acceptation de soi et sur l'idée se trouver un "home". =) J'approuve. J'aime quand nos "deux nouvelles Cheerios" sont dans le bureau de Sue et que Mercedes, qui assume son corps, prévient qu'elle a peur de déclencher une émeute sexuelle si elle se met en jupe. Par contre, je ne cautionne pas vraiment leur tcheck : c'est sympa, ça montre qu'ils sont unis et tout et tout mais, vraiment trop cliché et superficiel le truc de la mèche ! --' "People should know who I am" ! --> parfait. XD Ah ! problème avec l'auditorium (Sue abuse mais bon, ça ne serait pas Sue si elle ne tentait pas un coup comme ça !) Rachel qui réclame un sit-in et Puck d'y foutre le feu ! XD Et Mitt (je mash-up Mike et Matt parce que cette saison, il sont vraiment indifférenciable !) qui approuvent. "I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary." --> '' une autre réplique-phare de Britt. =D Arg ! O_o le... cocktail de Sue ! Même pour tout l'or du monde, je ne goûte pas à ça ! O_o Et Britt' y rajoute du sable en plus : '''double-O_o '''Et donc Mercedes fait le mauvais choix en abandonnant son plateau... ''mais quelqu'un à tout vu... ^_^ Bon après, le retour d'April... Ce personnage me plaît (surtout sa voix en fait) mais je trouve que c'était inutile de la faire revenir. Pourquoi pas un autre personnage, autre guest si possible. En plus, ça nous montre que malgré ses bonnes résolutions de la dernière fois, elle a replongé dans son vice, donc que son personnage est désespéramment fichu... =S Et ça, c'est triste. Et sa situation de maitresse est précaire et vraiment pas flatteuse. "Kidding... Not really !" "Hey, I smell something. -What ? -I smell a duet coming on." --> Fire Oh ! J'imagine tout le grand chamboulement dans la petite tête de Finn quand sa mère lui annonce qu'elle voit Burt ! XD Et le retour de Kurt en parfait petit manipulateur... =P "Le destin les a réunis"... Oui, bien sûr, on te croit va ! ><' Et la réaction de petit garçon égoïste de Finnabruti qui refuse que sa mère tombe à nouveau amoureuse et qu'il parte vivre dans la même chambre pour le gars qui a un crush pour lui. ...Bon, sur ce dernier point, je ne lui en veux pas trop : ça ne doit pas être évident et Kurt ne fait rien pour adoucir l'avenir qu'il lui dessine. Je flipperais aussi à sa place qu'on me parle de redécoration de ma chambre alors que je viens tout juste d'apprendre que ma mère voit un autre homme... ^^' Quoi ? Finn ne comprend pas ? Ok, une petite chanson va l'aider à s'habituer... ou à expliquer les sentiments de Kurt pour lui, des fois que cela ne soit pas assez clair ! =P A House Is Not A Home. Puis on réenchaine avec Will et April sur One Less Bell to Answer / A House Is Not A Home Ah ! la scène au Breadstick avec Finn avachi sur son verre ! --' Et le regard puis le fake smile de Kurt quand la conversation en vient au foot avec l'échange entre les passionnés que sont Burt et Finn. Le malaise se prolonge dans la scène suivante avec la scène Kurt-Burt (ai-je déjà dit que je fangirlais sur ces scènes ?!) *_* Bref, Burt est parfait je trouve : tout en sincérité brute mais évidente. Et Kurt devient (ou se laisse être) la victime de son propre stratagème. Parce que cette rencontre était dû à ce qu'on pourrait appeler une certaine forme d'égoïsme de la part de Kurt et qu'elle se retourne finalement contre lui : au lieu de le rapprocher de Finn, cette relation rapproche Finn de Burt. Et notre Kurt se sent abandonné. Ahaha, la scène Mercedes-Tina-Artie où notre diva les imagine en nourriture est tellement bizarre qu'elle me fait mourir de rire. Surtout quand elle s'énerve et qu'elle leur ordonne d'arrêter d'être aussi appétissants sinon elle va les manger ! XD Quinn à la rescousse : son discours est parfait. L'amitié Quinn-Mercedes est vraiment belle je trouve dans cette seule saison. Oh nos deux petits garçons égoïstes s'allient pour rendre leur parents malheureux ? Pas bien ça. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? -Oh, je vais juste jeter les cendres de papa dans les toilettes." XD Cette réplique et surtout la façon décontracté dont Finn la prononce me fait toujours rire. Oh Alerte Ref' --> "Pretending" --> 2x22 ! =D La scène Finn-Carole est tout aussi touchante, surtout quand elle se confie au sujet de l'urne. Donc, comme le dira si bien un personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans 4 épisodes : Grow Up Finn ! Beautiful Oh, pour une fois que Sue ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec le journaliste... Visionnaire Sue ? Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Mercedes quand même ! ;-) Finn-Burt : belle scène encore et Burt a encore les mots qu'il faut pile au bon moment. Et Finn a compris. ...MAIS il reste derrière la vitre, un petit garçon égoïste certes, mais perdu, abandonné et si triste avec toutes ces larmes dans les yeux... (quelqu'un aurait-il un mouchoir...pour moi ?) Par contre, April gère pour le coup de l'auditorium. ^_^ Elle remonte dans mon estime. Il n'y a plus qu' à espérer que tout cet enthousiasme remplace définitivement la boisson pour elle. Que cette motivation, son rêve qu'elle touche du bout des doigts, la sèvre enfin de tout cette crap ! Home --> Allez, on finit sur une chanson d'une dame à la puissance vocale impressionnante. =) Bon, ce n'était pas mon épisode préféré non plus... ^^'